


Lingering scent

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, Hackingz couple, M/M, MinRon - Freeform, Mini Drabble, Sweet Aron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Aron could still smell the scent of his love lingering on his sweater.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Lingering scent

**Author's Note:**

> Hurrah for the return of Hackingz couple.
> 
> Based on the prompt:  
> Aron coming home from a cuddly date with Minhyun and realizing his shirt smell like Minhyun. Aron pulled the shirt to his face to smell it before it fades away.

Aron whistled to himself as he open the door to his apartment. He had just came back from a wonderful night out with Minhyun, a dinner at their usual ramyun restaurant, topped with a somewhat windy walk by the park and ending with drinks at their favourite hole-in-the-wall cafe before heading home (picking up his children from Joel along the way). 

Pulling off the blue sweater he was wearing, the blond paused and took in the whiff of the foreign scent still lingering on the sweater. Smiling, he placed the sweater on the bed before changing into his nightwear. After making sure Noah and Kkotsoni settled for the night, he came back into his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, holding the blue sweater to his face. 

The scent of lavender and musk filled his senses, the delicate scent reminds him of home. With each breath he takes in, the details from the date danced through his mind: how the two clung to each other, laughing everytime the cold night wind hit them during their walk, and his irritatingly tall boyfriend quipped on how he fits perfectly into his arms, how they cuddled with one another at the cafe listening to _Paris in the Rain_ with their shared earphones, and how the taste of tart grapefruit ade and the sweet cheese cake they shared lingers in his mouth as they sweetly kissed each other goodnight before going on their separate ways. 

Lying back on his bed, Aron rolled over to picked the phone he left on his bedside bed, still holding the sweater to his chest. 

Aron: I'm missing you already, hyunnie. Sweet dream my dear. 😘

He smiled as his phone pinged seconds later and opened the text message. 

Minhyun: I missed you too Hyung. Good night and dream of me my love. ☺️


End file.
